


A gift

by AlessandraMortt



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Gift Exchange, Jess got more than she was looking for, not that she's gonna complain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessandraMortt/pseuds/AlessandraMortt
Summary: Look, Jessica is not even remotely a Star Wars nerd, but even she can appreciate how absolutely adorable that ball robot is, so in the spirit of holidays and whatnot, she gets Carol one cute BB8 plushie...and in return gets a gift of her own. (Art)





	A gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_of_those_crushing_scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_those_crushing_scenes/gifts).



and bonus :D

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it is to your liking, one_of_those_crushing_scenes! :) Hope it is to everyone's.
> 
> http://alessandramortt.tumblr.com/post/181855530686/jess-is-such-an-attentive-girlfriend-best-friend


End file.
